Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa!
by Telehphone
Summary: Years after TDI has run it's course Chris McLean's spoiled granddaughter decided to restart the show her way, and with the stakes being even higher and the challenges being even crazier, you're in for a fun and drama filled season of awesome *APPS OPEN*


**Hey guys. This is my first story and I've been looking at the staring you stories for a bit and thought it would be very fun to make one. The application is at the bottom of the page, after the new hosts introduction. If you're unsure about how to fill in the app or something I have a character that I made who will be in the story. However she won't win, one of your characters will ^_^ Please submit your characters! **

"Hey campers!" drawled a girl with long red hair, and very dark green eyes. "And welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa! I'm your new host Jeanette McLean, and I want you!" Jeanette jabbed the lens of the camera with a manicured finger. "To star in my new season of Total Drama!"

Jeanette began to pace about on a thick, newly constructed Dock of Wawanakwa, her high heeled back boots making a clacking noise on the thick cherrywood. "Daddy has reconstructed Wawanakwa to actually be _livable_ to the new campers. There's a new kitchen, sans Chef Hatchet, of course, we've built a pool, and there's even vending machines inside each cabin to make the campers more comfortable!" Jeanette stepped aside to reveal the camp.

Really, it was a beautiful site. The water was no longer a dirty beige color, but was a clear perfect blue. A few ornamental looking ducks swam it it, weaving paths of ripples in the blue lagoon. The beach was a blinding white, a red beach towel lay in the sand, and a pinstriped sun-umbrella too. The mess hall and cabins were also remade of the same thick cherrywood the host was standing on and, sure enough, there was a pool between the two cabins, an over stocked vending machine attached to the side.

"You like what you see?" Jeanette asked, reappearing in the frame, a smirk on her lightly tanned skin. "Well then!" Jeanette had to adjust her forest green tube dress before continuing. "To make life even sweeter, I've added in an extra bonus!"

A black leather suitcase with a golden handle dropped from nowhere; Jeanette caught it without even looking. " 10 million dollars to the winner!" Jeanette clicked a latch on the suitcase and it flipped open, revealing long, tantalizing rows of 100 dollars bills clipped to other 100 dollar bills, next to similar 100 dollar bills and... well, you get the picture.

"However, nothing in life comes free," Jeanette said as she shut the suitcase and tossed it behind her. A blonde intern smoothly caught it before scuttling off the shot. "To win, one of the 16 campers must survive a whole season filled with drama! Romance! Hate! Betrayal! And, worst of all," Jeanette winked. "Each other." She paused dramatically before continuing. "Only one camper will rise victorious over the other and hoist the 10 million dollar suitcase! Please apply to TOTAL... DRAMA... RETURN TO WAWANAKWA!"

Jeanette hoisted her arms up into the air, and behind her, the crystal blue water seemed to be splitting in the middle. A huge metal sign rose from the depths, rising almost 10 feet in the air before stopping. There on the large iron surface was scratched 'TOTAL DRAMA RETURN TO WAWANAKWA'.

**Okay. It's done. Now it's time for me to give you the application.**

_Full Name:_

_Nickname(s):_

_Sterotype:_

_Gender: _

_Age (16-18) : _

_Hair (color and style please):_

_Eyes:_

_Skin tone: _

_Body:_

_Extra (anything extra..):_

_Everyday:_

_Night-Clothes:_

_Formal:_

_Swimwear:_

_Accesories: _

_Personlity:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Sterotypes s/he would like:_

_Sterotypes s/he wouldn't like:_

_Short bio:_

_Fear(s) (and why they are afraid of said thing):_

_Paired up (yes/no):_

_If yes, what sterotypes? (feel free to say the name of another OC too): _

_Favorite past TDI challenge:_

_Audition Tape (mantadory):_

_Anything else I should know?: _

_Anything else I should know?: _


End file.
